


HeartStrong

by Mayurakshi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Just some Young Adult silliness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayurakshi/pseuds/Mayurakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry chases Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HeartStrong

**Author's Note:**

> Written when I was an adolescent which was AGES ago. Completely devoid of plot/context. Mainly consists of dialogues.

Harry was a heart-strong person. He believed in following his instincts and acting accordingly. This sometimes landed him in hot waters, no doubt, but at least he had the satisfaction of knowing that whatever he did was in keeping with his exact intention.

"You! What are YOU doing here?"

"Umm... Well, you see, I... uh..."

"Spit it out Potter. Or do I have to pass out on spot from the tedium of your vocal ineptitude?"

"I just came over to... to... say hi..?"

"Well colour me stunned... Okay, hi to you too."

*pause*

"Uhm, so do you want to go someplace to talk some more? We are meeting after ages Malfoy. It's been three years since Eighth Year."

"It's not like we exactly missed each other Potter. Why attempt something so completely ludicrous as polite conversation?"

"Well, the truth is... I do kind of miss you Dra- I mean, Malfoy. In retrospect, you and your general pointiness might have been more important to me than I had led myself to believe."

"Did you just call me pointy? Look Potter, I believe the word you're looking for is 'chiseled' - not that you would know anything about that particular trait. Been binging lately?"

"What?! N-no! I, well, I tend to stress-eat sometimes."

"Ah, one of the perils of being the Wizarding media's darling I reckon."

"Yes, you might be... Wait, stop distracting me! Did you hear what I said? I-I think I miss you - your snootiness, your barbed sense of humour, your unbelievably diverse repertoire of insults..."

"Please stop! Your sudden influx of verbosity is making me feel dizzy. And don't make me laugh Potter. The only way you can miss me is the way a predator misses its prey. I'm sure you would love to skin me alive once again."

*shocked/anxious pause*

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up. You have to know Potter that I never blamed you for that...incident. Okay, that's a lie - I did. But only during that time. It would make me a giant hypocrite if I keep holding on to that perceived assault. You did save me. I never thanked you for that."

"...Well? I'm waiting?"

"My sense of gratitude was implied in that statement Potter. Don't ask me to spell it out for your imbecilic mind!"

"Okay. You know what, I think this was a mistake. I think I should go. See you around Malfoy."

"P-potter, wait! You never told me. How DO you miss me?"

"Like a friend misses another friend? Isn't that disconcerting given that we never came around to bridging the gap between us?"

"I can't say I'm surprised. The same thing has been happening to me for quite some time. It appears that your painstaking righteousness and your raggedy exterior make for an endearing incongruity." 

"Th-that's great! Friends then Malfoy?"

"Stop being so vilely juvenile Potter. We are not Firsties anymore. But, the answer to your completely unnecessary question is yes."

"Yessssssss! Oh, sorry. I'm being vilely juvenile again."

"Quite. But I warn you Pothead, the instant you start sending me green jumpers inspired by your Weasel family, it's over."


End file.
